Suicidal Teen
by Chimerakatty
Summary: A young cat girl of unknown age is left to fin for herself when her teacher dies. A lot happens over the years. She gets into street fights and eventually gets caught by the police for accidental murder. She gets assigned to tast force X but it isn't until after the mission is complete that things get very interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Code name: Black Out

Name: Crystal

Birth: 1998

Age: 18

Height: 4'9"

Pet name: Kitten (only used by Harley)

Gender: female

Hair color: black with orange tips

Eye color: white

Species: chimera

Family: unknown

First form: human with brown cat ears and tail and claws instead of finger nails

Second form: Siamese cat, long fur

Weapons of choice: knives and throwing stars

Fighting style: Taijustu

Is also an Itamae; Japanese chef. Loves listening to violin music and flutes.

Explaining Cyrstal

Crystal, or as Gotham refers to me, Black Out. When the cops come after me I knock them unconscious or at least that's what I thought I was doing. Turns out, I hit the wrong spot too hard and killed some of them. It was an accident, I never meant to do that! They put me in jail anyways. I was just old enough to be there. I'm part cat. Been that way for as long as I can remember. A siamese cat. I've grown a lot so I'm a very big cat when I take on my second form. My first form is just human me with ears, tail and claws instead of finger nails.

My cell was in the back of the prison with only a small window on the door for food. Didn't bother me; I preferred the seclusion. I made a cave under my bed by pulling the blanket down over the side so I was hidden from view. After a few weeks there I stopped eating; the food was awful. I'd loose my appetite just from looking at it. I'm sure you heard that speech the head security guard gave about being in charge of keeping us alive.

He walked into my cell and stood in front of my bed, handcuffs at the ready. "Alright Blackout! Come out of there!"

Obediently I stuck my hands out from under my bed and he put the handcuffs on, pulling my out by my arm. He passed me off to the other guards he had with him and led the way down another hallway. He opened a door at the dead end and I got a look over his shoulder at the chair with leather restraints and liquidated foods next to it. My pupils rounded and I froze; I knew what this room was for. Not going in there! I took on my second form and was running off back the way I came before anyone could stop me. I heard the lead guard yelling at the rest to lock the place down and find me.

"No one leaves here till she is found!"

It was my luck that some guys had been brought in to work on the air conditioning and left the grate off the vents. I hid in there for hours. They never knew where I was until someone checked the security feed to my room.

"Hey sir," he said over radio. "Blackout is back in her cell!"

He sighed; it had been a long day and half the night had been spent looking for me. "Just close the damm door!" He never tried that again! I survived because the only female guard on duty was nice enough to share her subway with me sometimes...secretly of course.

I was part of the group selected for a secret task force. They installed the kill switch in me and gave me my personal effects back which consisted of throwing stars and uniquely colored knives. I wore dark red sweat pants and a black tank top. No shoes. I hate shoes!

When I saw Harley's helicopter go down I snuck off unnoticed to find her. She had thrown her collar away. I pocketed it and took on my second form and sat with her through the downpour. The other people couldn't tell how hurt she was on the inside but I could feel the grief coming off her in waves.

Reward Or Worse?

After our mission was completed I requested as a reward free range of the whole prison complex and all the food I can eat. I had them remove the deadly rice grain from my neck. I was visiting Harley the day The Joker broke in to free her.

"Let's go home!"

He turned to leave but Harley ran back to her bed snatched me up holding me in a tight hug and turned to face him.

"Can I keep her Puddin?!"

My eyes bulged out; oh hell no! I tried to get away without hurting her but it didn't work. CrazycrazyCRAZY! The Joker came closer, and ignoring me he looked Harley in the eyes and said, "Anything for you Harl!" I ducked my head under her arm in defeat. At least I'm getting out! I didn't do anything to be here for!


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry I forgot to do my disclaimer so here it is! I don't own Suicide Squad! Just Crystal! She's mine! Also these are going to start out as short stories. I took real life experiences and turned them into fictional scenarios to make them more exciting! Just so you know I have **not**_ _experienced all the scenes you will see here so don't worry! I'm fine!_

 _Oh Home Sweet Home, Till Death Do Us Part!_

On the outside it looked like a rundown warehouse. On the inside it was a mansion of sorts.

Harley set me down and as she was enjoying the moment of returning home by stealing a kiss from Joker, I looked around wondering if this was really home or something different. A job or another prison.

What am I supposed to do with myself now? I glanced at the odd couple. They had stopped kissing but they're heads still touched and he was whispering sweet nothings to her. I sat down, feeling awkward, like a third wheel. Just great; this is my life now!

I went exploring and found Joker's weapons room. It was so fascinating; full of knives and guns I had never seen before all mounted on the walls or in cases! Some were a little too gruesome for my tastes. When I finished looking I went back to find Harley.

Joker had taken her to the lavishly decorated living room with a bearskin rug and huge pit of a fireplace where they sat on the huge couch, her head resting in his lap. When it didn't look like any clothes would be coming off I wondered in after them, returned to my first form, and stole the blanket off the armrest, covering myself before the Joker saw. Harley noticed me first.

"Hey Kitten! Do ya like the place? Big enough for ya?"

I nodded.

"She's the same stray you picked up?" Joker asked, eyeing me with cold unblinking eyes.

I looked down to make sure my breasts were not showing but he was only intrigued by my eyes.

"That's her! Ain't she pretty? You said the cops told you your 18 right?"

I nodded.

"She didn't know her own age?" Joker reached a hand out to me. I stared, unmoving, my tail bristling with uncertainty, eyes rounded. I was trying to get a read on this guy. I don't think I can trust him. I've never trusted any guy other than my Sensei. I shook my head slightly to answer his question.

Joker took his hand back as Harley explained. "She's really shy."

So now I live with the Joker and Harley Quinn at their secret lair.

"Oh Kitten! Mistah J had your things brought in from the prison!"

Oh thank God! Harley showed me where I'd be staying and I got the feeling that Joker was trying to impress me. In the room that was to be known as mine was the biggest bed I had ever seen! Hard wood floors, exotic colors everywhere and fluffy rugs! I even had a window seat covered in fluffy pillows! Joker also got me an untraceable iPhone of the newest upgrade that wasn't even on the market yet with his and Harley's numbers already in the contacts just in case I needed anything.

I opened the doors to my walk-in closet; a whole new wardrobe! "Oh my gosh!" My eyes widened as the first thing I saw was a traditional red Japanese dress with pink flowers with gold stems and leaves. I took it down, gushing over how smooth the silk felt. "Wow! Is this real?!" I turned around.

"Sexy!" Harley commented. "Put it on!"

I did and turned to look in the mirror. I smiled, loving how it fit me just right. I turned to Harley.

"Kitten! You look like a princess!" Scanning the closet shelves she soon found the jewelry section. She selected a set of gold earrings. "Here! Wear these too!"

I looked doubtfully at the shiny swirling earrings. "Um Harley I can't wear earrings!"

"Oh why not?! They totally match! And I can pierce your ears for you-!"

"Harley!" I interrupted politely. "My ears are too thin to pierce! They'd rip!"

Harley looked closely at my ears and frowned, seeing how easily the light could shine through them. "Oh, you're right. Shit!" She sat down, thinking for a moment. "Maybe you could wear clip-ons!"

"Probably too heavy." I started walking down the rows of shelves, looking at all the other jewelry. I picked a neckless made out of ivory pearls.

"Hey that looks cute!"

"Really?" I smiled as I adjusted it around my neck, looking at myself in the mirror.

"Yeah, now you should try some makeup! Oh!" Harley jumped up and ran out of the room.

"Uh wait!" I said, following her hesitantly. "I don't wear makeup!"

"I see that! Don't worry; I'll take care of ya!"

"Nooooo!" I groaned.

"Oh come on Kitten! You'll look gorgeous!"

 _(I have a lot done! I'm just double checking myself.)_


	3. Chapter 3

Hair Dye Or Die?

That night, as I was helping Harley brush her hair out of it's pigtails so that it hung nicely around her shoulders, I announced my decision to dye my hair. She was sitting in front of her vanity applying her lipstick when I said, "I think..."

"Hmm?" Harley put her lipstick down, admiring herself in the mirror.

"I wanna dye my hair." With my newfound freedom I was already making new decisions.

Instantly she was out of her seat, clapping her hands with over enthusiasm which shocked me a little. "Yay!" She squealed. "I can do it for you, Kitten! Oh, first we need to pick a color!" Snatching up her tablet she pulled up a list of different hair colors. After much thought and debating we decided on one. Then she got the hair dye and set to work, turning an inch and a half of my tips orange. When it was all done Harley couldn't wait to show me off to the Joker.

"Hey Puddin!" She sang, holding my hand to keep me from bolting, as I was very reluctant to show myself. "Look what I did to Kitten!"

Joker looked up from cutting his steak. He started eating without us because Harley was fussing over every detail and was bummed out that I wouldn't wear makeup. I pinched my lips together, thinking he wasn't going to say anything like he didn't care and just wanted to eat in quite.

"Very nice," he said as he sipped some wine. He set down his glass and stood up. "Come and let me have a look at you!"

Harley gave me an encouraging smile and nudged me forward, releasing my hand. She clearly wanted us to get along.

I averted my gaze to the floor and took small shy steps towards him, my hands folded in front of me. I guess I can make an effort.

I felt Joker run a hand through the orange part of my hair and I shuddered. He put a finger under my chin to make me look at him. I was trembling; being this close to him was making me uncomfortable. I could see myself in his eyes. He's close enough to feel my fear. I sniffed silently, gathering his scent into my memory.

"What a pretty little kitten!" He grinned, stroking my right ear. I could see the silver of his teeth.

I flicked my ear and looked down again, tracking his movements with my ears as he circled me. Is he admiring me or sizing me up? My tail was bristling. He ran his fingers down my spine till they closed gently around my tail. I shuddered again and looked at Harley for help, not liking this. She looked like she was getting ready to say something as Joker ran his hand along the length of my tail, smoothing down the ruffled fur.

Harley pushed a chair, making a loud screeching noise across the polished floor. I jumped. "Oh! Calamari!" She helped herself to some.

I flicked my tail away. Joker left me too pull out Harley's chair. I seated myself across from her where a place had been prepared. I nonchalantly scooted down a bit so there was a little more space between me and Joker. If he noticed he didn't say so as he took his seat at the head of the table.

I looked across the table at all the delicious foods and opened my mouth slightly, letting all the mouthwatering smells flow in. I shut it and swallowed. So much better then prison food! I loaded my plate up and sniffed the food carefully (a poison checking habit of mine) then I ate, practically inhaling everything! Steak, duck, salmon, calamari (which I couldn't even get past the smell) creamy pasta, king crabs and other things I couldn't name had been placed at the table.

Joker caught up on things with Harley but I noticed he would glance at me every now and then. After a while he turned all his attention to me, watching me eat with his shark like eyes.

I was trying to pry open a king crab claw with a fork, desperate for a taste and getting frustrated. I saw Joker hold out his hand; in it was a crab cracker. I was about to resort to using my teeth.

"Don't break those pretty teeth of yours, kittens!"

"Thanks." I spoke with caution as I took the tool and figured out how it was used. I purred with satisfaction as I got the meat out whole and was finally able to savor the taste.

"Tell me dear, what were you in for?" Joker asked me, when I started on the rest of the claw. I had been eating in silence, respectfully tuning out they're conversation.

"Murder." I muttered past my food. I never liked having people's undivided attention. That's how I ended up in jail in the first place! "You already know about me." It wasn't a question. I was stating the obvious. He had broken me out of prison along with my personal property so I assume that included the file the police had created about me.

Joker cackled. I forced a nervous smile and turned my attention back to my food.

"Yes, yes, but I'd like too hear it straight from the cat's mouth! You didn't even mean to kill and yet they locked you up anyway!" Does he find that funny?

I shrugged "They didn't want someone like me on the streets. Said they couldn't let a creature like me lose just because I was innocent."

"Innocence? Yes I see it." He looked at me closely. "You won't be for much longer! Yes, you're eyes still have a look of innocence in them...but it is fading and you're still young. It will vanish all together before long!" He was talking like I had something I needed to outgrow.

I swallowed uneasily as I started licking my fingers clean, purring to calm myself. I hadn't eaten this much ever and felt happily full. Joker watched me as if studying me. I knew he was but I wasn't going to stop him; he can study me all he wants, as I'm used to it, so long as he doesn't touch me.

"Just so you know, you won't be staying here free. It's gonna cost you!"

I paused in my grooming and tilted my head questioningly. "Cost me what?"

"You have skills, baby. Don't waist them! I would assume that was why you were selected for that bloodbath I've heard so much about!"

"Oh. " I said, timidly. "I um...my teacher died before he could finish training me." I added quietly, "Please don't call me baby."

"What is that method of fighting you use?" He asked, ignoring my request.

"Taijutsu? It's unarmed combat."

"But you have weapons." He pointed out.

I shrugged. "I barely use them. They're mostly tools for survival when it counts. You never know."

Joker nodded as if he understood. "Do you doubt yourself?"

I looked at him and swallowed my food, hesitated maybe too long. I looked down subconsciously.

"No no no no no!" He shook a finger at me. "I need you working with 100% confidence! I run a very precise business here; you need to be able to take care of yourself out there! Now," he leaned forward in a businesslike manner. "How about a test run?"

Now I know this could end badly if I screw up but I may seem shy and reserved but I am always up for a challenge!

I grinned, kinda excited. "Sure!" I felt my confidence rise to the challenge. "I can start at any time; I'm always ready."

Joker waved his hand dismissively. "No need to hurry! But you're confidence is showing now; I like that! Take a load off! We'll try for another day!"

I smiled. "Fine with me!"

Later found me in my room reading a book while I ate cake, then fell asleep afterwards, leaving my plate on the nightstand. What a day!

Nothing really happened much over the next few weeks. I didn't really see much of either Joker or Harley. I had the place to myself and quite enjoyed the solitude. I made my own food and had my own routine. I got up at nine in the morning and did stretches and other exercises stay in shape. Sometimes Harley joined me.

I ate when I felt like eating and went to bed when I wanted to. I might change things when I'm more used to this place.

Joker told me he's test my skills another time just to catch me off guard. One day, when I was home all by myself, he had a group of thugs brake in. Joker and Harley had left somewhere so it was just me. I heard them creeping around down stairs and laughed to myself; they didn't know I was here!

I left my room and stood at the balcony overlooking the room below with my unsuspecting victims. Leaving my katana against the banister I took on my second form and descended the stairs. If they saw me they wouldn't care, thinking I was just an average house cat. I went into the other room where I knew the power box was. I can see in the dark so I cut the lights off.

The thugs started stumbling around, wondering who turned the lights off. Let the hunt begin!

"Maybe their set on a timer?"

I ran back up the stairs without making a sound, returned to my first form, grabbed my katana and jumped off the balcony. In midair I strapped my sensei's katana to my back. I wasn't planning on using it, I just needed him with me!

Suddenly there was a scuffling sound to the left but when they looked there was no one there!

"He's gone!"

They looked around trying to find they're missing comrade.

"Let's just spit up and get this over with!"

The large group divided into two smaller groups, going into different rooms to bag valuables.

I grinned, my pupils perfectly round.

Joker was out somewhere when his phone beeped. The fight he'd had arranged to test me had begun but he couldn't see anything. He scowled in exaggeration and ordered that his car be brought around; he wanted too see this.

I stood in the center of the kitchen and surveyed my work. Job half done. Now to finish it! I ran back into the main room and was about run to the living room where I knew the rest of my targets were. The lights came back on. Joker had just walked in. I skidded to a stop and tried to regain my composure as he approached me. I was confident that I was not doing anything he would disapprove of. Also I was having a great time.

"What is going on?" He demanded, striding towards me in a manner ment to be intimidating.

I held my hands behind my back, my claws dripped blood. Before I could answers I saw movement out of the corner of my eye; two men coming from the living room.

"Hold that thought!" My pupils dilated again as a took off towards them. I was so fast they had no time to react. It was like they were standing still. Running at them full speed I put the one closest to me in a headlock, wrapped my legs around the neck of the guy behind him and we all went down!

I kicked him in the face while the other one passed out from lack of air then I got up and finished the second one off. Joker circled me, watching intently. I took out the rest, two at a time as they came out. There was one left. Before he came out I knew he was big and I'd have to use my wit to beat him. He saw me right away sitting on the floor. A panicked look crossed my face and I pushed myself away from him, unable to get up. He smiled in triumph and walked over to where I was backed up against the wall. He put his gun in my face and was about to taunt me but I knocked his legs out from under him, the gun went off but wasn't even close to me. Jumping on him before he could get up I grabbed his arm, lifted it and slammed it to the ground, braking his hand so he dropped the gun. As he screamed I jumped off him, took his shirt in my teeth and dragged him across the floor. He knew what I was doing and begged for a quick death, grabbing at anything to try and stop me as I dragged him to Joker and threw him right at his feet. No quick death for you!

"Nicely done!" Joker applauded me slowly.

"Let me guess; that was the physical?" I sat down, folding my legs under me and wiped blood off my face with my forearm in a catlike manner.

He laughed. "Yes but your not finished yet!"

I looked from him the last remaining idiot between us. I'm supposed to kill him? I mean I can but I was going...to... My ears flicked. I heard a ticking sound...I located it in Joker's coat pocket! He's trying to kill us! I backed away.

"Oh, you figured it out! Very-" before he could say more I unsheathed my katana, swiping the blade across his pocket. The beeping stopped a second later and the pocket split open, the defused bomb falling out onto the floor. It's wires had been cut. I smiled with relief. Easy.

Joker had some guys come in and clean up the mess. I didn't ask what would happen to the survivor; I know it won't be pleasant.

I looked to my new employer. He was seeing everyone out. His gaze turned to me. I tilted my head, trying to read his expression and found it difficult. That's a first for me! I'm definitely sleeping with one eye open from now on!


	4. Chapter 4

**I'd like to thank my best friend/sister Deborah for being my editor and helping me with my Harley Quinn moments! She's been a huge help; I couldn't of done this without her!**

 _ **"Friendly" Banter**_

"Why does Joker keep asking me all these questions?" I asked Harley one day.

"Oh, he's just trying to get to know ya better."

"I feel like I'm being interrogated!" I didn't feel safe with him trying to find out more about myself.

"Oh, come on! He's not that bad! Once ya get to know him."

"Really?" I ask doubtfully.

"Yeah! I mean just look at him! He's so hot!"

I looked at Joker who had just walked in and immediately looked away so they wouldn't see my reaction.

"I'm not sure I should agree with you on that!" I spoke to Harley. "I don't want you jealous!"

The Joker smiles approvingly at me and, pointing a finger he says to Harley, "I like her. She's right; very observant!"

"I know, right!" Harley exclaimed, all proud that I passed the test. "She's a keeper!"

"Thanks. I want to live!"

 **Sorry it's short but don't worry; more will come! I've only just begun!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Happy new year everyon! Consider this a New Years Special! Crystal and Harley are bonding and they bring Joker a present!_**

 _Heartfelt Gifts And Reflecting Fears_

One night Harley and I went out to have some "fun". We came back bearing a gift.

"Puddin! Look what I brought you!" Harley sang as she skipped up to the Joker and presented him with a human heart.

"Aw, that is so sweet!" He said holding the heart in his hands, coating them with blood.

"Thanks" Harley gushed, getting a kiss as a reward for her gift. "It still beats too!"

"Does it?" Joker asked holding the heart up to the light to admire it properly.

"Yeah. I would know; I had to cut it out!" I stated as I looked around for something to clean my knife with. Also a snack. A snack would be nice. I gave up with my search and headed for the stairs. "I'm going to take a shower."

The Joker felt a thrill at this and turned to me, not trying to keep his psychotic look hidden. "Aren't you afraid of water?"

I paused and looked at him from the stairs, with a suspicious frown but answered confidently. "No."

"But you're a cat." He stated, coming closer.

"Stereo typing me?" I asked without backing away. I was looking in his direction but not at his eyes. I rarely make eye contact with someone unless I want to fight them. And I don't! But my question seemed to displease him a bit.

I shifted my feet and explained, "One time at the labs the scientists put me in a glass tube of water with an oxygen mask. I'm not afraid of water!" I walked away, ending the conversation.

In the bathroom I shut the door and leaned on the sink, avoiding looking in the mirror.

"Just great!" I said to myself as I realized what was happening. "He's trying to find out my fears!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Rated R Movie, Sleepless Night**_

After my shower I was lounging on the couch in my second form (my fur was still a bit damp) when the Joker and Harley came and sat down next to me. The way they were acting all cuddly I figured I should give them some time alone but when I stood up to leave Joker grabbed me around the waist and pulled me close. I growled but grudgingly let him.

"Oh, stop that Kitten!" Harley scolded me playfully. "We're watching a movie, stay a while!"

"Movie?" When they gave me a funny look, I said, "Incase I forgot to tell you in my backstory I lived under a rock!"

My Sensei kept a very strict training schedule. We never made time for man's luxuries. So they briefly explained the movie thing to me. We were watching a movie about two rich people who turned out to be vampires from the old times. They seemed to love it! And even though he was a vampire who would love my rare blood combo, he was sculpted! When the movie was over they looked to me to see my response.

"I'm not sleeping tonight." I stated.

Joker laughed his unique laugh as if that delighted him which it probably did. Definitely not sleeping tonight! I actually rather enjoyed the movie. Adrenaline is fun and it keeps me alive! That was one heck of an ending!

 _ **Can anyone help me? I'm finding it imposible to download pictures and I really have to! Please message me if you have any tips!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Princess Crystal?_**

 _I was in my room. Sterile white. In the corner was a twin bed, made and ready for me when I decide to sleep, usually around early morning. It's nighttime and I sat in the center of my room (the floor was kinda soft but still supportive) working on a 2000 piece puzzle. Straight across from me was a viewing window that took up the entire wall. A couple of scientists watched me, computers ready for recording anything interesting I did._

 _I hadn't moved for a while. I was staring intently at the puzzle, trying to figure it out. I had the frame finished; that was easy. I had all the other pieces neatly organized into rows by type, so they all matched up. I held a single piece between my fingers. I sighed. Trying to find where this piece went was not easy but I was not giving up! I already had a bit done and I was pretty sure this piece went there...I looked up at the men watching me. They looked away. I felt happy that they couldn't look me in the eyes._

 _I put the piece back with the others I had yet to place and got a drink from my plastic unbreakable water bottle. I kept my gaze on the puzzle as I drank, then I saw it! I set my water down abruptly and ran forward in my second form (I was smaller then) snatched up the piece and leaped over the frame so I was surrounded by my work in progress. I located the spot and put the piece down. The colors matched! This is it; I'm sure of it! Using my claws, I lifted it a bit, slid it forward and lowered it. It fit! Yes! Triumph surged through me and on the other side of the glass the scientists took more notes of my behavior._

"Come here." Harley patted the stool next to her, bringing me back to the present.

"Why?" I asked skeptically. I was sitting on a big pillow on the floor working on a puzzle that was much bigger and nicer then the one in the lab.

"Just sit down."

Hesitantly I crawled up next to her, stretched, and did as she asked, eyeing the makeup and nail polish she had organized on her vanity.

Harley took my hand and examined my claws, then picked up a nail filer.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you manicure. We're going out tonight. You wanna look pretty, don't ya?"

"I have a natural beauty."

"Is that why you dyed your hair?"

I opened my mouth to say something but couldn't think of anything to say so I remained silent, angry that she had me beat. She got a bottle of red nail polish and started on my claws first. "I know you won't have objections to this color; it'll look like you just killed someone! I am painting your toe nails too, so wear open toed shoes."

"Fine." I said, clearly uninterested in going out.

"This is taking forever!" I complained later.

"It's only been fifteen minutes!"

"Can I get my book?"

"Not yet; your claws are not dry."

"But I'm bored!"

"Here; don't move. I'll play some music." Hooking her phone up to the Bluetooth speaker she hit play. By the time the song ended we had changed the lyrics from "I love you too death!" to "I love food too death!" Harley had to take a break from my toe nails cause we were laughing too hard.

When I could breath again I asked, "Why are we laughing so hard...over something so simple?"

Harley shrugged helplessly, unable to answer.

At that moment Joker (who had been amusedly watching us from the doorway) came in and put the tops back on the nail polish bottles. Taking Harley by the shoulders he got her up. "Go get dressed." He ordered me as he guided Harley too the closet to pick a dress.

"Hmm?" It took me a second to realize he was talking to me and by the time I did he was already out of ear shot. "Ok." I went to my room.

On my bed was a wooden case which I stared at with caution. Nothing ticked but I still approached it slowly and nudged it with my katana before opening it. Inside was a giant crisscrossing of gold chains, thin and lightweight. It looked like a fish net. Am I supposed to wear this? How? I shrugged, I'll ask Harley later.

Leaving the strange jewelry there I went to my closet and stared at the clothes, MY clothes, in dismay. I don't know what to wear! Where are we even going?! I was stressing over my options when Harley strode in all dressed and ready to go.

"I'm sorry Kitten but you can't go like that!" I gave her an exasperated look; all I was wearing was my hot pink leopard print underwear!

"Wasn't planning to and I'm not gonna be going anywhere cause I don't know how to dress!" My voice was getting more and more desperate with each word I spoke.

"Hey! Don't stress; Harley's here!" Harley ordered. "You got plenty of options. I'll pick a few to narrow it down and you can choose from those." Harley picked out some dresses and laid them out on my bed. I looked at them for a minute before pointing to one and saying, "That ones ugly!"

"All a matter of opinion...Ok!" Harley picked it up and dumped it in the waist bin. Is this what having a sister feels like?

I frown and picked up one that looked like black tights except they cover everything...and nothing at the same time! "If I wear this I may as well not wear anything!"

Harley examined it. "True, but it's sexy!"

"Mmmm no!" I threw it out. I looked over the others and bit my lip, trying to decide. I was about to pick one when Joker came in and I became aware of the fact that I was still undressed! Me being insecure, I crossed my arms and legs over myself in a poor attempt to hide my figure and made sure Harley was between us.

"Oh Kitten," Harley noticed my supposed to be subtle movement. "Be proud of yourself!" She nudged me.

I forced an uncomfortable smile and tried to stay focused but there was a distraction lurking in the room.

Harley smirked. "Hey Puddin!"

I gave her a wide eyed look.

"What dress do you want her in?"

Joker came up next too us to look over the remaining dresses and I pinched my nose in exasperation; I'll be dead if I wear what he picks!

"Hmm...yes yes. They're all so fine...but I already picked for you!" He tried to come closer to me but I had shied away.

I looked at the item on my bed. "That thing? Is that all? I don't even know how to wear it!"

*outside Club*

Joker pulled up to the club in his expensive car. He got out and handed the keys off to the valley waiting then came around the passenger side and made a show of helping Harley out. She only had one hand free cause she was holding me, in my second form, close to her chest. I was wearing the gold net Joker had made for me. It fit perfectly starting at my neck and ending halfway down my tail. A few red rubies sparkled across it. My red claws shined though I made sure to keep them pulled back so I didn't snag Harley's dress despite how uncomfortable I was. She was none to happy about the arrangement: Joker insisting that I wear it and show up like this. I felt more comfortable like this to tell the truth but I wasn't about to tell Harley that.

People stood outside smoking and vaping; the stench of cancer hurt my nose. Also I could smell alcohol from inside...and...is that drugs I smell? Gross! I sneezed. My mouth was probably hanging open in a feline way as I took in all around me.

The bouncer at the door greeted Joker. He didn't take any notice of me; I like not being noticed. If he has a problem he clearly knows too keep his mouth shut.

Someone came to show us to our reserved private seating. Inside it was loud and lights flashed everywhere. Harley set me on the back of the couch and shook out her dress, brushing fur off as Joker ordered some drinks and food.

"Kitten, you shed a lot!" She shouted over the DJ and drunk dancers.

 _I know!_ I bristled with momentarily irritation but it was soon replaced by nervous curiosity as I looked around. If the people here see a talking cat it would attract a lot of attention, something I don't want so I would remain mute for the time being.

Joker sat with Harley next to him. I arranged myself in a regal pose where my back legs were tucked under me and my front ones stretched out, head held high like royalty at my throne. My tail hung over the side, curled at the end. I observed my surroundings, watching people with caution. They all kept their distance from us.

 _It is wise for you to be afraid. Fear heightens your senses and keeps you alive._

Something my sensei once said.

 _But don't let it consume you or you will freeze. Channel it properly and you can use it to fight any battle!_

I stayed close, this area right now was my comfort zone. Harley, who was already on her way to drunk town, kept feeding me shrimp! Joker had a few shots but remained unaffected. I stood up and stretched, arching my back and shaking my tail. Think I'll walk around...maybe. I looked around for anything of interest and laughed to myself. _Geez people! Can't even keep your clothes on! You don't look as hot as you would like to think, ok? You are gonna break your legs with heels that high! Here; let me help you!_ Finding a reason, I jumped down and prowled towards my prey. Humans! Just like slinkies; useless but a lot of fun to push down stairs! Hehehe! I cannot pass this up!

I stood by the wall near a girl in a tightly fitting dress with a partially shaved head and multi colored hair. She was already wobbling on her shoes. I dropped into a crouch and eyed her feet, my pupils rounded. She staggered and I lunged between her legs, toppling her over. She slammed hard into the ground and her date failed to catch her but spotted me.

"Damm cat! Get over-" he grabbed for me twice and both times I slipped out of his reach like silk. "Who let this stupid cat in here?! Get back here so I can run you over! I'll put my cigarettes out on you! I'll kill your friends!" He grabbed my tail and kicked me in my ribs. It wasn't hard; he must be drunk too. I hissed and clawed at his foot the next time he kicked at me.

Ok, that's it! I've had enough. You're in for it now! Let's just see what happens when you find out who my "friends" are.

He seemed determined to get me so it wasn't hard to lead him back too our private quarters. When we were close I ran on ahead and jumped right into Joker's lap. He was talking with someone at the moment so I interrupted with, "That guy was hitting me!" and pointed with my nose so he'd know who I was talking about.

The guy looked horrified as Joker turned his angry, possessive gaze on him. One hand, he started stroking my shoulders as if to say, "Yes; this is MY cat!" I relaxed against his hand, I think I liked the feeling it gave me. It felt comforting and supportive. My calming moment was ruined when Joker lifted his gun and promptly shot the guy before he had a chance to beg for mercy.

I uncovered my ringing ears and thought, "I am SO glad to be on this side of the gun!" as the body fell heavily to the ground.

By the end of the night I was lightly asleep under that big purple coat. I flinched at every loud noise but I knew for sure that if a threat arose an even greater threat would meet it head on!


	8. Chapter 8

**_Possessively Insane?_**

I liked to go out by myself from time to time mostly at night when I was more awake and had pent up energy to spend. I hide inside all day from the humans lurking out there. One morning, when I came home (home. That's a strange thought!) after a night of doing cat stuff, I was giggling softly to myself. Harley startled me by coming out of nowhere and asking me what was so funny.

"If I told you, you would be ashamed to know me." I said lightly and strode past her but the Joker stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

"What did you do?"

I hesitated, but my tail twitched with excitement as I tried to hide my smile.

"Come on; spill it!"

I lowered my ears. "I went into a convenient store and...I messed up all the towels." Flashback to me walking in a store as a cat, jumping on the shelves and snagging the towels by my claws, throwing them everywhere (also shredding them) and getting chased out by an employee.

Harley applauded me and Joker patted me on the head to show his approval. "Thats a start; keep up the good work!"

When he was gone Harley sidled up next to me and said, "See? I told you he's not that bad! And you are learning!"

I pushed her away playfully. "Stop it!"

Around five in the afternoon I came back down stairs well rested and in clean clothes, prepared to head out again.

"I'm going out for a run." I stated, as I walked towards the back door. It wasn't the run people go on when they want to get in shape. My type of runs consist of climbing up to the rooftops, running and jumping from one to the next and not being seen by the people of Gotham.

"Oh, but wait. Have you heard about the thieves?" Joker asked in his spooky voice that always spikes up my fur.

"The what?"

"The thieves." he repeated, stepping closer. "Oh, you haven't heard. Well there is a group of, not very nice men who would love to steal a pretty little kitty like yourselllfff." He chuckled in his signature way, grinning ear to ear. "Ah yes, they might sell you back to the government for a large sum of money. Or, they might even "play with you" themselves!" he purred the last part in a menacing way.

My fear surged to the surface at his words and I struggled to get it back under control, hoping the Joker hadn't noticed. "Are.." Silently I cleared my throat before continuing. "...you telling me this because you're hoping I will do what you say or because it's true?" I was passive aggressively challenging him and was avoiding eye contact.

He smirked darkly. "Both." His signature laugh echoed throughout the room as he put his hand to his face, a grin tattooed on the back of his hand. "Now do we discover a fear, little kitty?"

My ears flicked down and I gritted my teeth just barely holding back a threatening hiss. I took a deep breath and turned around, heading for the stairs. "I'm going to my room."

His laugh echoed through the hallway as Harley skipped past me, twirling her bat. "Someone's gonna get it!" Her giggles matched in time with his laughter.

Outside was pleasant enough. The city smells swirling and mixing. I could separate and identify them all. This was my second time outside by myself. My confidence was building up and I went for a prowl. I wanted to memorize these streets. Things had changed since before my prison sentence. I felt the rough ground under my bare feet, sidewalk and stone. Sometimes I saw glass sparkle in my path so I ran and jumped clear over it. The pads of my feet are tough cause my sensei once had me stand on hot pavement for hours but I'm not going to push it if I don't have to.

After a while (don't know how long, I had lost track of time) I heard people walking towards me. They didn't know I was there so I stepped into a dark alley way. They went right past without a glance. I grinned triumphantly from the shadows. It wasn't pitch black so they could of seen me if they had been paying attention but even if they had, all they would of seen was my outline for a second before I disappeared, untraceable. The outline of a girl with cat ears? That would be enough; the cops will be watching for me again so it's better they didn't see me.

The Joker wasn't home. He had left on business so I had gone out in the middle of the night against his wishes...and now I'm lost! I gave what he said some thought and realized that I don't go down easy so here I was! I tried calling Harley for some help but all I got was the dial tone. She's probably deeply asleep. I tried getting myself unlost...no luck there. My only option was to contact the Joker! Boy was I in for it now! He's not supposed to know I'm out here but I didn't have a choice; it was sweltering hot out tonight and I was super thirsty!

I plugged my headphones in, put one bud in my ear and hit the dial button. When he picked up I simply said, "I'm lost..."

His laughter rang out like a sore thumb. "You expect me to rescue you?" I cringed and didn't say anything. He's totally going to leave me out here all night! He was silent for a moment and then, "Don't move. I'm on my way." Before the hang up tone deafened me.

I put my phone away, dreading the moment when he would arrive but also wondering how he would find me. I had no clue where I was at the moment! I sighed frustratedly. "Better start saying my last will and testament...to absolutely NO ONE!"

In about an hour and 14 minutes I saw a unfamiliar uniquely colored car pull up. I ducked down just to be safe. Just then my phone buzzed. I looked at the screen and a bubble said, "Get in!" ...oh.

I climbed unenthusiastically down from the roof and got in the passenger side, sitting close to the door as possible and not looking at him.

The ride back was silent. I was holding back tears of panic. When we got back I went inside, relieved that he didn't stop me. But that was short lived. I went to the fridge and got a soda. When I turned for the stairs he was blocking my way, causing me to jump out of my skin and submissively avert my eyes to the floor.

His serious look turned into a dark smirk. "I found one of your fears. Normally," he twirled a knife against his forefinger, "this would have angered me." He laughed "but I saw fear in your eyes and heard it in your voice." He threw the knife and it whizzed right past my head, lodging into the wall by the fridge. I yelped and pressed myself back into the fridge. I couldn't stop the tears anymore and my eyes reflected his image.

"Don't do it again." He then turned and walked away cackling.

My heart was beating in my throat. I was finding it hard to breath. I dropped the soda, took on my second form and was out of the kitchen as the drink exploded against the floor. I raced up to my room and kicked the door shut then darted under my bed and fitted myself up into the mattress where I felt safe from the ones outside. I lay there breathing heavily, trying to calm myself down. I didn't even come out when I faintly heard Harley come in and softly call my name. She walked around the room and checked under the bed then gave up and left.

The next day the Joker sent me to collect a payment for him from some guy named Gerald who owed him big time. I didn't want to go (I don't like talking to people) but I figured after the stunt I pulled, I didn't have a choice. So I took my phone and knives with me and the Joker was texting me the location, how much the guy owed him, and other little pointers. The meeting place was at a bus stop in a neighborhood parents would tell their kids to avoid. I looked at the time. 11:12 pm; he's gonna be late. Just then I got another text.

 _The Joker_

 _For every ten minutes he's late the payment goes up by $500.00_

I read the text again and again just to be sure he meant that then I text him back saying, _"$500.00. Got it."_

"Hey miss! You here for the Joker?"

I looked up and recognized Gerald from the picture the Joker had shown me. "Yes."

"Alright, let's make this quick." He eyed me skeptically, my ears and tail were out in plain view. "Here's the money; go ahead and count it."

I made sure no one suspicious was watching (no one was around) as I opened the envelope and counted it all.

"So we good?" He asked when I was done.

"Hate to break it to you but no."

"What?!"

"You're 500 short."

"That was NOT our agreed amount! You trying to swindle me!" He reached behind him and I tensed; he's got a gun!

"No I'm not." I said in a low tone. "Now pay up."

"What for?!"

"Listen man! I'll give you what for if you don't do what I say!" I threatened, keeping my sentences short.

"You think that-"

"It's for being late!" My tail lashed; I was loosing my patience.

"I was only-"

"His orders! Not mine! I'm just the collector."

*later at an unknown location*

"Ok, I told you what to say to him! Now do exactly what I said or I'll break your tail!"

With a look that could kill, I snatched the ringing phone from his hand and held it up to my ear.

"You were told not to call unless there was a problem." Came the Joker's chilling voice. "What's the problem?"

I looked at my kidnapper as I switched the phone to my mouth and said, "Kidnapped."

Gerald snatched the phone from me with an angry growl and held it to his ear. "Listen!" But all he was met with was the dial tone. He looked at me, horrified, and I smirked.

"You're sooo dead!" I laughed.

"Oh yeah? Well if I'm gonna die...I'm taking you down with me!" He was trying to get me worked up; it wasn't working. I stared at him with a neutral expression but it spoke on different levels. My tail was still and straight. My slitted eyes locked onto him. Ears were erect and my claws curved into my thighs. I was about to attack!

"Put a sack over her head, man! I don't like her staring at me!" The confession pleased me and I grinned; he was uncomfortable in the whole he had dug for himself.

A guy stepped towards me. He towered over me so my head was almost level with his waist. When he got close my fist shot out, into the bag he had extended in front of him, down and nailed him right between the legs. He groaned and leaned forward in pain. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his shoulders, hit him once where the spine connects to the skull and he fell on top of me, the chair I had been sitting in screeched across the floor as we bumped into it. I disentangled myself from the body and faced the rest of them in a crouch.

"Get back in the chair!" Another stepped closer with a hunting rifle. I glared at him over my shoulder. So you like to hunt? Before he had even finished his sentence I kicked the weapon to the side. I heard his fingers snap satisfyingly, pounced on him and bit his neck. It was not a hickey! He went down and tried desperately to push me off but I bit harder, staying over him. Gerald and the rest of them started yelling at me in a panic. Guns cocked, threats were shouted. I knew I should take caution but I was in a haze of adrenaline and threw caution to the wind. Until a new gun joined the fight and the guy closest to me took a bullet to the eye. It must have reached his brain cause he fell, without a sound, like a sack of flour. Guts splattered. Instinctively I held still as more rounds were fired. When silence finally fell, I looked up.

All the guards were dead except two. They stood next to their boss in a face off with a pissed off Joker holding a gun and meat cleaver. I just sat there in my second form watching them, imagining western music playing. I had switched over as soon as the Joker started shooting so I'd have less a chance of getting caught in the crossfire.

"Look J! I don't want any trouble ok? You can have her back, alright! Just forget about the 500, ok?" Gerald was breaking in sweat and had lost his cool long before the Joker showed up.

"Do I look like I'm in the mood for making a deal?" The Joker hissed, looking at his gun admiringly.

Harley's giggles echoed off the walls as she skipped in, swinging her bat. She gasped when she saw me, blood fresh around my mouth and dripping down my neck. "Kitten are you alright?!"

"He threatened to brake my tail!" I snapped, making my frustration evident. I spat blood, not mine but theirs.

"I didn't! I didn't hurt her!" Gerald rambled on.

I hissed and an angry look crossed Harley's face. "Shut ya trap! You still gotta pay up slug." She went at him, preparing to knock his lights out with her baseball bat when he lunged forward and jammed a taser into her side. Her scream echoed off the wall before she fell into a twitching heap on the ground, her bat falling from her hands.

Suddenly my eyes flashed angrily and I stalked towards him. "Kill him?!" I asked Joker, in a voice I had never used before.

Gerald realized he had just gotten himself in deeper and held up his hands.

Before he could speak, Joker pulled his gun up with a look of insanity unlike any other. "Nobody lays a hand on my woman!" And the gun went off several times until there were no more bullets left. While he had been releasing his bullets into Gerald, I returned to my first form and used my infamous namesake move and took out the last two guards. I then moved up next to Harley and carefully touched her shoulder as my vision cleared. "Harley? Harley?!" I sniffed her and listened to her heart beat. I flinched when the Joker brushed my side with something; the meat cleaver. My eyes widened and I held my breath, worried that he was going to put some of the blame on me but he just shoved the handle of the giant knife into my hand along with the empty gun. Then he knelt down and picked up Harley.

"Bring the money." The Joker called over his shoulder as he carried Harley out. "And his wallet."

I suddenly became conscious of the fact that I wasn't wearing any clothes cause of my form change and hurriedly got dressed. I then tucked the gun into my pants and searched Gerald's pockets till I found his wallet. Then I retrieved the meat cleaver and envelope. Once I was outside I saw Joker standing in front of his car. Harley was in the backseat. I noticed a strong smell of gasoline in the air. The Joker had a lighter in hand, the flame reflecting in his psychotic eyes. I ran to the safety of the car and watched as he set the wear house on fire.

"Nobody lays a hand on my woman and lives to regret it! This is not a kings funeral. No, this is just the beginning of you burning in hell!" He emphasized his statement with his signature laugh.

As he drove away I watched the place burn through the side mirror. I sighed.

"Did you take his wallet?" Joker broke the silence.

I looked at him and grinned as I emptied the contents of my pockets onto my lap. "I got EVERYONE'S wallets!"

Joker made that strange noise which at first had startled me but I had come to think it sounded like a cat purring and found it exciting and strangely comforting. I purred back as he pet me for a second then continued driving. He was pleased. So was I. Harley was safe.

 **I thought of a few song lyrics that relate to Crystal**.

 _From Heathens by Twenty One Pilots: we don't deal with outsiders very well. They say newcomers have a certain smell. Trust issues not too mention, they say they can smell your intentions!_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Late Night Shenanigans_**

When we got home I immediately took a shower to wash off the blood and grime. (I almost threw up on the way back! You should of seen Joker! When I started gagging and making stressed meows, he pulled over so fast!) Anyway, after my shower I heard noises and went to my door to look. The sounds came from down the hall. I turned into my second form and followed the sound too Joker and Harley's room. After a thirty minute debate with myself I slipped through the already opened door into their room. Joker was in the bathroom and Harley was awake in bed. She didn't notice me until I jumped up on the foot of the bed. I almost didn't make it; it was a lot higher up then I though.

"Hey kitty!" Harley sounded tired but still spoke in her bubbly way. She was on her phone, probably on social media or something. #murder.

"Hi." I mewed and walked towards her. I looked around from my high perch. Mostly Joker signature colors everywhere. The bed sheets, the curtains, the walls and floors. Harley got my attention again by patting the spot next to her where the heavy satin comforter had not been disturbed yet. I obediently walked over and lay next to her, arranging myself into a disc shape.

In a bit Joker returned from the bathroom. He stared me down as he climbed in bed next to Harley. I stared back, trying to guess if his stare meant go away or what? I think he wants me to leave. I sniffed at him. Oh, yeah I better go!

I stood up and brushed against Harley's shoulder in farewell. She pet me and kissed me between my ears.

"Goodnight Kitten!" Yup, definitely being dismissed. As I jumped down and made for the door she Saadi, "Don't let the voices keep you up!"

I had a nightmare about my life in the laboratory. I was working on a puzzle when people in hazmat suits armed with tranquilizer guns came in and grabbed me. It was time for more excruciating testing. I kicked and screamed in protest but they let me yell instead of sedating me. That was unusual. When we arrived at the operating room the doctor turned to face me. It was the Joker! For some reason I screamed my lungs out. He began hitting me on the head. The hits turned to knocks and I was jerked awake back in my room safe in bed. Miles away from any place sterile and white. Someone was at my door. It was Harley. The time was eight pm. We had been sleeping all day but Harley was restless and came to see if I was awake. We were in my bed together on our phones when my stomach growled. I hadn't eaten all day!

Without looking up, Harley suggested we go get something to eat and was already heading out the door.

I followed her, confused. "I'm all for it but How?" If we were to take her motorcycle someone could hear us.

"We'll take Puddin's car."

I stopped and gave her a scared look.

"He's asleep; we'll be back before he wakes up. Come on!" She pulled me outside by the arm and, stifling giggles we got into the car and drove off. She suggested this because she felt Joker had neglected her today. Anyway, we got our food at a drive through and Harley payed cash. On the drive back I fed her fries and I ate some fried pickles. We had a great time but When we got back there was a lone figure standing in the driveway with his arms crossed.

"Harley?" I said nervously.

Harley kept her smile in place as she parked the car. "You might want to run."

I turned into my cat form and was about to jump out of the window but the look he gave me was enough to change my mind. I returned to my first form and put my clothes back on as Harley got out and walked up to Joker.

"Hi Puddin! I got you a frosty!" She sang, holding it out at arms length.

Joker gave her a cold look before smacking the frosty from her hand, grabbing her by the throat and pushing her back against the garage. A small satisfied smirk crossed his lips as he realized that I was terrified. He chuckled softly, his voice, huskier than usual. "Get inside," he ordered glancing at me from over his shoulder. He then turned to Harley. "As for you, babes, I got something special for you tonight." He placed a hand over her mouth as his sinister laugh echoed against the moonlight.

I gave Harley a look, asking if she was gonna be ok. She smiles only half convincingly and slightly shrugged. Quickly and silently I climbed out the car window and went inside, not wanting to see this or I might do something dangerously drastic...I might try murder again, this time on purpose!

I darted swiftly down the hall to my room and shut the door. I stared at it for a while, debating locking myself in. What if Joker had something "special" reserved for me to? The thought sent shivers down my spine. I placed my finger over the lock button. But what if Harley wanted to come in when she got away? They both know how to pick a lock so it wouldn't make a difference I told myself and taking on my second form I climbed up into the mattress and found it impossible to sleep. At least I brought my phone with me so I tried to lull myself to sleep with music made specifically for calming anxiety but nothing worked. I was to weary.

I was still awake at 5 am. I had to pee. Leaving my phone I slipped out to the hall and ran silently to the bathroom. I took a risk of leaving the door open and jumped onto the toilet seat, squatted and relieved myself. Then I jumped down, flushed and ran like hell back to my room, determined to make it to my hide away before the flushing stopped. As soon as I made it back my stomach growled again. I ignored it and got back in my mattress, determined not to get caught in the kitchen where ALL THE KNIVES ARE KEPT!

I hope we don't have work tomorrow. I'll be napping as soon as it's safe.

Late Next morning I was making crepes for breakfast. Harley came in as I was taking them off the skillet.

"Morning Kitten!" She sang brightly.

I was surprised by her good mood. I don't know what I expected but I don't think this is it. "Morning..." I said in return but when I turned to look at her I noticed some bruises on her wrists and a slight bruising around her eye that her makeup failed to hide. I bit my lip angrily to keep from exploding and set the plate of crepes down rather hard.

"Hey," Harley asked. "What's wrong?" When I didn't answer her she stepped up next to me. "Kitten, are you ok?"

I nodded without looking up and went around her intending to leave but she stopped me by grabbing my hand. "Hey Kitten! I'm ok. Promise!"

"No your not!" I said, acidly.

"Yes I am! Kitten, this is just how Puddin...Mistah J... shows that he cares! Ok-?"

"No it's not ok!" I was getting anxious and starting to shake. "That's not caring Harley!" My voice cracked.

"Kitten..." She sounded as if I was exaggerating the situation.

"I've had care similar to that before," I said, motioning to her wrist. "And there is nothing caring or affectionate about it!"

"What do you mean? Has someone hurt you?!"

I growled at her attempt to change the conversation. "Yes..." Do I want to get into this? I looked around, casting out my senses to make sure Joker wasn't listening before I continued. "Before my Sensei found me I was...in a very bad place...I didn't want them testing on me so..." My voice was barley audible now. "I'm. It talking about this!"

"Ok! Don't!" She had to stop me on account of how upset this was making me. Releasing my hand she pulled me into a hug, stroking my hair. I allowed her to, my head resting on her shoulder, but I remained ridged. My walls were still up, but splashes of emotions were leaking out, especially with Harley hugging me.

"I'll be ok; I'm a big girl! You just worry about yourself, alright Kitten?"

I sighed deeply, letting some of the tension go away. "But I can't help but worry about you."

Harley kissed the side of my head. "Thanks Kitten." She took a step back to look me in the eyes and played with a strand of my hair. "I worry about you to."

 ** _Anything I'm Not by Lenka: I will never be tall, no_**

 ** _And I will never be sure of it all_**

 ** _Why is the world so cruel to me?_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Not-So-Funhouse_**

I was taking a shower. The water was so pleasantly hot. It felt great! I was just starting to wash the shampoo out of my hair when I heard the bathroom door open. I ducked away from the spray and pushed my hair away from my ears since I couldn't open my eyes. "Harley, is that you?" I shouted over my music. No answer. I sniffed but the air in the room was heavy and steamy, messing up my sense of smell.

"Harley?" I called again. I heard the shower door opened and a hand grabbed my face, covering my mouth. Instantly guessing who it was I ended up spazzing out and slamming backwards into the wall. I screamed and swatted his hand away only to get a stream of water running into my mouth. I spat it out.

"Joker!" I raged, still unable to see. "What the hell?! Get out of here!" I covered my breasts and wrapped my tail around my legs. As I tried to wash my burning eyes clean I heard his irritating laugh joined by another.

"Really guys?! For real?!" I shrieked in surprise as Joker pulled me back under the water and started working the shampoo out of my hair. I couldn't object or I'd get more in my mouth. He shoved me aside when he was finished and I wiped at my eyes, getting them open just in time to see him under the spray himself. I turned away trying to keep my composure and looked as Harley. Yes, my shower stall is big enough for all three of us to be in at once!

"Hi!" Harley waved.

"Hi, um...did your shower blow up or something? Cause I'm wondering **what you're both doing here?!"**

"Oh, well this is what you get for sneaking out with me last night!" Harley explained. "Mistah J knows that you suffer from social anxiety and like your space so he's invading it as punishment! Yup!" She finished as I continued to stare at her in disbelief.

I made an uncomfortable sound and turned for the door. "No! No, I am not doing this!"

I was just about to escape when Joker man handled me by picking me up and over his shoulder. I screamed and curled into carry position trying to grab anything solid. In the end my claws found a place in his shoulder.

"Put me down! You're gonna drop me!"

"I might," Joker joked and pretended to drop me but didn't, earning another scream. "So behave, little kitty!"

"Ok! Just please leave!" I begged. But he just set me down and proceeded to wash Harley's hair. He was now between me and the exit.

"I want to die! I'm about to strangle myself with the shower cord!" I threatened from my spot on the floor.

Joker reached out and hit me on the head. "Quiet!"

I sucked my teeth and sulked. When he finished with Harley he had her sit on the bench and motioned for me to come forward. I stared at him in defiance.

"I will wash myself-OW!" I was interrupted by him pulling me over by my leg and tail. He stood me up and made me face him.

"I will not ask twice. I don't even ask once. Next time, use those fast reflexes of yours!"

I cringed as he firmly washed my dignity down the drain. I won't admit to enjoying being washed by other people. I went through it all the time in the lab. I was handled roughly but, for now at least, I was secretly enjoying this; Joker was being firm yet gentle. I did not purr as he worked the conditioner into and out of my hair.

I looked over my shoulder to see him take down the soap, lathering it up under the water and my heart caught in my throat! I faced him and backed away, curving my claws. I saw him wash Harley with it and that, for me, is way over the line! I will put up a fight! He looked at me. I trembled, braced for a fight and then...I can not begin to describe how relieved I was when he handed the soap to me instead of doing that himself! It was like he was giving me permission to do this myself! I began to calm down and washed my personals, keeping him in my sights.

When I finished rinsing I sat next to Harley while Joker washed himself. I didn't realize I was watching him until Harley covered my eyes. I laughed. "Ok, ok! I get it!" I pushed her hand away and looked at the wall. "Is that my phone?" Harley nodded.

"I'm adding new songs to your playlist. These are so boring Kitten! You need to liven things up!"

"Lindsay Sterling and Owl City are live!"

"Yeah, they're very cute." She said, not meaning it. "We are going to listen to this!"

As the next song played we both started shivering. Harley tried to forget the cold by singing the lyrics. I laughed.

"Stop laughing Kitten! You're my back up!" I tried joining her but we sounded so bad we ended up in hysterics. We tried again with the next song but as soon as it started Joker turned the shower head on jet and sprayed us to shut us up. Harley yelled for him to cut it out but it came as a relief for me. I dropped into a crouch right under the spray and sighed. Warmth!

"Kitten likes it!" Harley pointed out.

I made a displeased meow when the water was abruptly turned off. Joker stepped out into the bathroom and wrapped Harley in a towel. While he was drying her I made my escape, grabbing my own towel on the way out. I ran to my room and shut the door.

I guess that was Joker's way of saying "I can do what I want and go where I want because this is all my property and you have no personal boundaries!" The nerve of that psycho!

When I went into my room I found my closet closed. That's strange. I thought I left it open. I pulled the handle and found it locked.

"What the hell?" I tried again. "You got to be kidding me!" I ran my hands through my hair. "Oh my God! How the..." Trying to control my rising irritation I wrapped myself in my towel and marched to the Joker's room. I got there just in time to see him putting a picture back on the wall.

Harley saw me standing in the doorway and said, "Puddin! I think she's on to you!"

Joker turned around. I frowned at him, eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why won't my closet open?"

He just grinned.

"Your not alone Kitten," I looked at Harley and noticed for the first time she had not gotten dressed. "He locked my clothes up to!"

My jaw dropped in disbelief. I turned back to Joker. "Are you serious?!"

Joker had crossed the room and was now in front of me. "Jokes on you!" He reached out a finger as if he was planning to boop my nose. I ducked away crossly.

"This better be a joke cause I want my clothes back!"

"No!" He turned away.

"I'm cold!"

"Well come here then; let Joker warm you up!" He held out his arms as if requesting a hug.

I stared at him in disbelief. "That's a nice safe you got there! It'd be a shame if something happened to it! You put the key to my closet in there?"

Joker shook a finger at me. "Ah ah ah, you clever kitten! Not for you!"

"What is this suddenly a nudists camp?" I waved a hand at Joker. "How come you get to wear the pants around here!" As soon as I said it I saw the look in his eyes as well as Harley's and changed my mind. "No, never mind! Keep them on!"

"Mmmm! I like nudists camps!" Harley teased.

I covered my ears and turned away. "Nooooo!"

"Now, now, don't be so uptight!" Joker tried coaxing me.

I turned and dropped my forehead against the wall. "If you dare ask me "Why so serious?" I will make like Diablo and burn this place to the ground!" I threatened.

"Oh, I think our kitten is pmsing!" Harley smirked.

"You want a bloodbath? I'll give you one!" I responded without lifting my head.

Joker laughed. "That's very nice of you but thoughtful gestures like that won't get you what you're looking for!"

I laughed, only half amused and turned around. "I can figure out your combination! Easy as poisoned cake!"

Joker stepped closer so he towered over me to intimidate me with his size. "Finger print scanner."

I dropped my gaze submissively and clenched my fists. "I know how to make a fake finger print!"

"Go ahead and try, little kitty!" He dared me.

I crouched and darted for the picture but Joker intercepted me just before I got there. I screeched as he easily picked me up around the waist and carried me away from the hidden safe.

"Put me down!" This was the second time today he had picked me up! My towel was falling off so I took on my second form and dropped to the floor. Darting forward before I got stepped on I ran back to the wall and jumped up, balancing myself on the picture frame. I looked at Joker and stuck my tongue out but he didn't try to grab me again. He just made himself comfortable in bed and held out his arm, inviting Harley to join him.

"Can't very well make a finger print from there now can you?"

"No," I admitted. "But you will need to open this safe up at some point and I'll be here for it!"

"What does curiosity kill?" Joker asked, as Harley nibbled at his ear. "Best leave it be!"

I growled in frustration but had to admit defeat. I didn't want to stay here and watch the two crazies in bed.

I jumped down and strutted out, leaving my towel on the floor in a show of passive aggression.

 ** _This used to be a funhouse but now it's full of evil clowns!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long my iPad broke and also I'm unsure about this chapter. I feel like I could of done better, but here you go.**

Joker sat down in his private courters and Harley was out on display. I sat on a stool at the edge of the bar, making it clear I did not want company. I was not in the mood. Joker gave me my clothes back just for tonight so long as I wore the dress he put out for me. I had asked twice if I could just wear what I wore last time but it wasn't happening. Harley painted my claws, and made me wear jewelry which consisted of a bracelet, necklace, and I picked out some foot decoration rather then wearing shoes. Joker tried to force me onto display which had caused me to have anxiety. I don't want people looking at me and Joker's reassurance that he'd shoot anyone that touched me did little to calm my nerves. What if he was occupied and didn't see? I'm sorry (not sorry) but I can't count on him! Harley saw how freaked out I was, in the bathroom having a breakdown while music blasted and lights flashed, making it hard for me to breath normally. I'm not overreacting! I'm not one for going out there and showing off! I'm completely terrified! Harley knows this, I was working out with her once when Joker walked in and I instantly became shy and stopped doing one handed pull-ups until he left. So anyway, she talked to Joker and when she came back, told me to go sit out front. I thanked her with a hug.

Time past. What was only ten minutes felt like two hours. Joker was talking with a business representative. He had Harley come and sit with him. I rolled my eyes as she clung to him and resumed observing my surroundings.

Joker was currently talking with the guy who was in charge of a company that made explosives and stuff specifically suited to the Joker's tastes.

"I brought you the model of the next bomb." The guy set a small devise on the table amongst all the drinks. "This being a model is inactive and couldn't blow up even if we wanted it to but when I finish the real thing it'll be smaller with several times the power! Anyone caught in range will be in for a slow death!"

Some guy kept glancing at me. He looked away every time I glared at him like he couldn't meet my gaze but was trying to enjoy the view. Joker whistled for me. Bristling with annoyance I met his hard gaze. I guess he saw what was going on and wanted me out of reach. I raised my eyebrows and almost laughed out loud. He expects me to come running?! What do I look like, a dog?! I'm a cat here, people! I'm only coming over there if there's something in it for me. I covered my mouth but he saw that I was trying to stifle my laughter. I looked down and regained my composure. Ok fine but I'll take my sweet time about getting there. He's hoping I'll show off in front of his guests, right? Well I've already expressed how much I hate showing off so he better not expect much.

I took on my second form and, carrying my dress in my mouth, I prowled slowly in his direction, taking time to sniff people's shoes and purses on the way. I even stopped to let someone pet me. When I walked past the beaded curtain I went to inspect the company instead of jumping in his lap like Harley had. I'm so glad I changed forms so he can't read my facial expressions right now because this is satisfying. Wait a minute! I heard the sound of wrappers crinkling and looked up to see Harley eating from a box of expensive looking chocolates. Instantly I ran to Harley, jumping in her lap, nudging at her hand and purring.

"What is it Kitten? You want one?"

I started to meow but my answer was cut off when Joker hit me. He only meant to hit my butt but his hand covered half my back instead. I flinched and spun on him, hissing and spitting angrily. My threat was cut off when he grabbed my head firmly and pulled me close, getting in my face. His cologne invaded my senses. I didn't move or breath, my round eyes reflecting the fear that he enjoyed seeing from me. I pulled my claws back so they no longer dug into his hand and fell limp even though he was making it hard for me to breath; I knew I'd long since crossed the line. After a moment I looked away in a show of...not submission really...more like saying "I'm so sorry! Please don't kill me! I won't do it again! Point made!"

He cackled and released me after ruffling my fur and pushing me away. I jumped down and slunk away confused. That was all? What, does he not want to make a scene in front of his guests? No, that's not it. I glanced back and shuddered nervously; were not done here!

Eventually I got drunk. Harley discovered fruit drinks are more fitting to my tastes. The drinks kept coming but the food was always disappearing. I don't remember following Harley to the dance floor...or maybe she dragged me there. Yeah, makes more sense.

We got so bored that night (business propositions are so dull) we were drinking and dancing around the poles till 5 am. I thought I had to much to drink until I went to get Harley to sit with me and I don't know who was more crazy; drunk Harley or sober Harley. Finally, Joker announced that it was time to go home.

"Oh ok," Harley took his hand, being helped to her feet. "Come on Kitten! We leavin!"

"Mistah J!" I slurred.

He stopped and looked at me with an amused expression.

"Carry me!" I turned into my second form and rolled upside down, then muttered, "I don't wanna walk...to tired!"

I heard his signature laugh and trilled a meow in response as he picked me up and gave me to Harley. He herded us outside and into his waiting car and sped home. That's all I remember.

 _ **I know it's short. I'll update soon this time. Promise. So long as you like it enough. By the way I want your guys opinion on something. How would you feel if I did a Twilight fanfiction based off the books? Or a Harry Potter fanfiction based off the movies? Would anyone read them? Let me know what you think! Meow!**_


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Frost delivered my phone to us. I had left it behind. I lay in bed with Joker and Harley as I checked to make sure nothing had been tampered with. I came to a video and pushed play. All it showed was a blurred image but then I heard a repeat of last night's conversation: Mistah J...carry me...I don't wanna-"

My eyes widened in shock and I looked at Joker and Harley who were listening to my drunk self ramble on. They both laughed and Harley playfully mocked me. "Oh Mistah J! HAHAHAHA!"

I buried my face in my hands and groaned. "Oh lord! Why?!" I had NEVER called him that before!

"You really said that! "Carry me!" Hahaha Kitten that was adorable!" She reached over with her foot and pushed my hands away from my face.

"Nooooo! It's embarrassing!" I rolled over and hid my face in my pillow. Just then I noticed the cold air and sat up abruptly ducking my head under my chest, I sat back up. "Where! R my! Clothes!"

"I'm afraid you left them at the club!" Joker grinned.

I hugged the covers around my legs and arranged my hair to cover my breasts. "Have I...been like this all night?"

"No, my dear."

I stared at him waiting for him to continue.

"Only since early this morning! And it is now 4 pm. Would you have rather slept in your dress?" He questioned, holding his hand up to his face.

I pressed my lips together in an embarrassed rage that was gone as quickly as it came. I sighed. "No...I wouldn't."

"Kitten stop worrying!" Harley held out her hand, motioning for me to join her next to Joker. "You're gonna catch cold!"

I looked at them wearily, knowing that neither of us was wearing so much as a thong. This is beyond my comfort level.

"Come on, like a good Kitten! Mistah J won't bite!" Harley promised, resting her hand across his tattooed chest.

Looking at him doubtfully I began, "I think I'll..."

Joker reached out and gently grabbed a handful of my hair at the back of my neck. He didn't pull but it was a warning. I sighed, giving in and lay next to him, getting warmer as he arranged the covers around us, one arm around Harley, his hand at her waist, the other around me, stroking my hair. I rest my head on his shoulder and listened to his breathing, eventually falling asleep again as I got warm and his scent drifted around me.

Joker's voice woke me. He was trying to wake Harley. "Time to wake up!" He spoke with a deep husky voice, having just woken up himself. I didn't move, hoping he wouldn't try waking me to. I was subconsciously aware of Joker removing his hand from my shoulders but didn't think nothing of it and tried to sleep more that is until I heard Harley's gentle laughter turn to screams. My eyes flashed open to see he had his back to me. I sat up to find out what was going on; he was tickling her. Instantly I was safely out of his reach.

"NOOO PUDDING STOP! KITTEN HELP ME! GET HIM! NO!" She screamed. She was trying to kick him away but he must have anticipated that and had wrapped his legs around hers, immobilizing her so she couldn't escape.

I didn't move. Joker paused and Harley tried to distract him from continuing with a passionate kiss. "Normally I adore evil!" She smiled, having to twist around to face him cause her back was to him. "But that wasn't evil! That was cruel!"

"Don't forget who you are dealing with Harls! When daddy says it's time to get up-!"

"Ok ok I'm up! No...more!" Harley laughed and squirmed helplessly as Joker moved his hands to her waist again. She grabbed them trying to pry herself loose.

"Me to." I shuddered. Out of all the ways to wake someone up! "Oh great! I have to pee!" I tried to sprint to the bathroom but ended up stumbling in a way that made me wonder if I was still tipsy.

When I came out Harley was calling me again. They both were still right where I had left them. I sat on the foot of the bed. "Yes?"

"He only woke me up to cuddle!" Harley pouted from where she still lay trapped in Joker's arms. "I don't want to cuddle!"

I gave her a disbelieving look. "Yes you do!"

A smile broke out on her face. "Yeah I do!...but now I have to pee! Switch with me!" She begged.

My eyes widened in shock and I stood up. "No way!" I backed up shaking my head furiously.

"Kitten pleeeeeeaaaase!" Harley begged as Joker nuzzled her neck.

I sighed. "I can try to free you BUT I am NOT switching with you..." At my words Joker gave me a warning look of don't you dare! I decided to change tactics from straight up aggressive too passive aggressive. "Harley," Calmly I handed her a pillow that had fallen on the floor. "PILLOW FIGHT!"

Harley grabbed the pillow and brought it down on Joker's head. I jumped in, grabbing a pillow for myself and lunged between the two, shoving the pillow in his face to block his vision. "Go Harley!"

Harley ran for the bathroom; I had hoped to follow her but someone had a hold of my tail. Instantly I fell limp, barley managing an attempt at prying his hand off.

"Well, well, looks like you DID switch places after all! So while you're laying there let's have a little chat shall we?"

I froze, not liking the sound of this.

"Yes, about your behavior last night! I do not approve of your open rebellion! Keep testing me and I might just have to take something of yours!" He threatened, getting face to face with me.

I struggled to remain calm and said, "I'm not as effective without my weapons-" it was the only thing I owned so...

"I was not referring to your knives. Keep those but next time you disobey me...how's loosing your virginity sound?" He asked with a crazy smile.

My eyes widened and I tried to move. "Please let go!" I pleaded desperately.

Instead he slipped his free arm under me and pulled me close. I panicked and squeezed my legs together, and tried to block my entrance with my hands. My instincts were screaming at me to do something but I didn't. I was hoping Harley would come out now and see this and do something!

"No! Don't! Harley-!" I cried but my scream was muffled by his hand and she must not have heard it or thought we were horse playing. I let out a muffled mew.

Joker just shushed me gently and grabbed something off the bedside table, fastening it around my neck. It was a small collar made of diamonds that said KITTEN across the front. After it was in place he rolled me over on my back and towered over me. No way did he miss me glancing downwards fearfully. My heart was in my throat! He looked me in the eyes and said, "You belong to me!" I didn't protest and flinched as he firmly placed a kiss on my forehead. I was to scared. And I was so relieved when he left me alone to join Harley in the bathroom. Part of me almost died right there! I tried to take the collar off but it was held together with a tiny lock. And guess who has the key?

When Harley opened the bathroom door she noticed right away that I was gone. "Kitten? Huh she must have gone back to her room." She turned around. "It's just us now!"

Joker allowed himself a successful grin.

I was in my room at my vanity looking at the collar in the mirror. I could easily pry it off with my knife but it would be obvious that I had tampered with it; I wasn't going to risk getting in trouble so I tried to forget about it as I shakily put on some sweat clothes and fuzzy socks.

"Calm down! Calm down! Calm down!" I told myself repeatedly as I put in my ear buds and sat on the floor to work on my worlds biggest puzzle. I played the song Lost Boys by Ruth B. and put my phone in my front pocket as I leaned over my puzzle and got to work. I had my katana which was named after my Sensei, resting across my lap. I felt safer now that he was with me through the weapon he had entrusted to me on his death bed. When Lost Boys ended I switched to Lindsey Stirling. Nothing could reach me now; the incident with The Joker had scared me so bad I had retreated into myself and was unaware of anything happening around me. To be sure I was undisturbed I had locked my door and pushed my dresser in front of it. Bud the hyena was scratching at it, trying to get in but I didn't hear him.

It almost felt like I was back to square one in the laboratory where I sat alone in my sanitized room. A mattress in the corner with white blankets that got replaced daily. In front of me was a puzzle. Not as big and glorious as the one I had now but I had been determined to finish it. I got fed healthy meals three times a day and was bathed every other day. When they wanted to give me medication or test something out on me they would hook me up to an IV, put me in a glass tube with an oxygen mask and fill it up with warm water. It helped me stay calm while I was given injections and they could monitor my heart rate. They kept me in there for hours and fed me fed me through the IV. One time my monitor started beeping and the scientist looked up to see me convulsing. I had a negative reaction to the meds and they had to take me out and treat me right away. I was sick for a whole week after.

I felt like that now. I pulled my duffle bag out from under my bed and took a handful of hundred dollar bills, shoving them in my sweat pants pocket and kicked the bag back where it had been. I strapped my katana on and leaped out the window, leaving my cell behind.

 ** _Call the doctor! Call the doctor! There must be something wrong with me! He's a monster..._**


End file.
